All because of the air conditioning
by scifigalagain
Summary: Cally has a problem with her air conditioning so she gets Avon to help her...crafty of her hey?!


By Scifigal- some crazy shipper freak!  
This fic   
is PG-13 rated   
Set in season 3  
  
*************************  
  
Cally opened the door to her cabin and sat down on her bed. She reached up and turned the air conditioning on. She lay down and let the cool breeze hit her face. She found the whizzing sound that the air conditioning made relaxing. Suddenly it started to back a banging noise. She groaned and reached up to turn it of but it wouldn't. She waited for a minute to see if the auto-repair systems fixed it but they didn't.   
  
"Damn repair system" she muttered  
  
"fixes a slightly worn circuit but wont fix my air conditioning" She tried to ignore it but she gave up and decided to look for Avon.   
  
She knocked on his cabin door, she hoped he wasn't asleep or there may be hell to pay. The door opened and a weary looking Avon appeared.   
  
"I hope you've got a good reason for waking me" he said. She smiled  
  
"I have a semi-large problem"  
  
"Is the ship going to blow up?"  
  
"no"  
  
"night Cally!"  
  
"Avon…I need you to help me sleep"  
  
"pardon"  
  
"not like that…my air conditioning has jammed and I cant turn it of, it's also making a loud banging noise" explained Cally  
  
"Haven't the auto's kicked in?"  
  
"no…they don't deem me important enough" said Cally impatiently. Avon nodded "Let me get my stuff and I'll be right along" he said as he disappeared into his cabin to get his 'little bag of tricks' and then he followed her to her cabin.   
  
"I see what you mean" he said as he entered her cabin  
  
"I couldn't sleep with that noise ever"  
  
He opened the control panel  
  
"it's burnt out one of the wires" he explained. He replaced the wire and closed the control panel. He tried to turn of the air conditioning and it worked. He then replaced the fan.  
  
"part of the fan has melted" he said showing her the old one he had removed.  
  
"I don't know why the auto-repair didn't kick in…I'll have a word with Orac and Zen on my shift" he said. He turned the fan back on and it was working fine. He turned it of.   
  
"There you go…good as new" said Avon, a warm smile crossed his face.  
  
"Thanks, now we can both get some sleep" she commented. He nodded  
  
"Night Cally"  
  
"Night Avon" she said as the door closed behind him.  
  
She got back into bed. Avon had seemed different, more friendly, more open maybe. He seemed to drop his defences because he was tired. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her cabin door. She got up and opened the door, Avon was on the other side.   
  
"I forgot to take the old fan with me to show Orac" he explained. She signalled for him to come in so he went in and got it for himself.  
  
"Are you going to the flight deck now?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"Shouldn't you try and sleep for a bit first?" she said, she sounded concerned.   
  
"Your air conditioning had burnt out once for no reason so I'm worried there may be a fault…it might do it again" he explained.   
  
"I'll come with you then" she said. He shrugged and walked of, Cally followed him.   
  
Villa was on duty on the flight deck and was suprised to see Cally and Avon join him.  
  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked, puzzled.   
  
"Cally's air conditioning had a burn out and the auto-repairs didn't kick in…were here to find out why" said Avon as he switched Orac on.   
  
"The burn out was registered by the repair system but they did not fix it" said Orac Avon gave the computer a funny look  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I believe they didn't believe it important for the ship" said Orac impatiently  
  
"Well Orac…you can tell them otherwise, get them to fix whatever caused the burn out" said Avon, equally impatient.   
  
"Very well then" said Orac   
  
"They are completing the task now…it is done, it was a small overload in the system"  
  
"Good" said Avon, then he turned Orac of. Cally turned to Avon   
  
"Why wasn't it important enough?"   
  
"I don't know…I doubt it had anything to do with you…I'll investigate more later, we might as well try and get some more sleep" he replied casually. So they both left the flight deck leaving Villa still confused by their little intrusion on his shift.   
  
They reached Cally's cabin first  
  
"Thank you Avon" said Cally as she keyed in her key code for her cabin door. He nodded, then took a step towards Cally.  
  
"We should be at are destination in seven hours so we need to be on the flight deck in six hours"  
  
"I'm not tired anymore" commented Cally  
  
"Never am I, damn air conditioning!" said Avon  
  
"It's not my air conditionings fault the auto repairs wouldn't fix it!" said Cally   
  
protectivly "Oh I'm sorry for talking about it such away" said Avon sarcastically "how dare I say anything bad about your precious air conditioning"  
  
"Your just upset I said something bad about the auto repair system" muttered Cally "I think you like them more than anyone else on the ship…you spend more time with them"  
  
"That's not true…well I do spent more time with them but I'm studying them, however they are not my favourite person…er…thing on this ship" said Avon uneasily.   
  
She patted him on his shoulder   
  
"it's all right Avon I understand" she said sarcastically  
  
He laughed slightly and made a threatening strangling gesture with his hands at her. She laughed and stepped backwards forgetting she had to step over a small rise in the floor to get into her cabin. She fell backwards and landed in a messy heap on the floor inside her cabin. Avon stepped inside, grabbed her arm and helped her up  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked   
  
"Apart from feeling stupid…yes" she replied. She ducked her head in embarrassment. A soft smile crossed his face   
  
"I guess that was the auto repairs fault was it?" he said. She giggled and looked up at him briefly. As she tried to drop her head again he cupped her face so she couldn't. He lifted her head so she was looking directly at him and before she could make any comment or see what he was thinking he pressed his lips against hers. For a couple of seconds she froze but then brought her hands up to his head so she could deepen the kiss. He pulled her as close to him as possible so they had as much body contact as possible. After a few seconds they stopped.   
  
"I might just forgive the auto repair system" she commented just before she pulled him back into another kiss. Avon kept one hand round her waist and with his other he reached out and hit the button that closed the cabin door.   
  
Tarrant strolled onto the flight deck ten minutes late. He glanced round, Dayna and Villa were the only ones there.   
  
"Where's Avon, it's not like him to be late?" he asked, a confused look spread across his face, "Where's Cally".  
  
"They came onto the flight deck about six hours ago to investigate why Cally's air conditioning had broke…we haven't seen them since" said Villa. A wide smile spread across Tarrants face  
  
"They left together?" he asked carefully, Villa nodded. "You don't think they're still in bed do you…together?" he asked. Dayna started to giggle  
  
"Cally and Avon…it's a vile thought really" she commented "I'm suprised Avon would be open enough"  
  
"Your kidding" said Villa "Cally's the only one he's ever properly liked or showed any kind of emotion to"  
  
Tarrant shrugged  
  
"We have a problem though…we need them both here on deck"  
  
"I'm not going to get them…no way" said Villa quickly  
  
"Neither am I" said Dayna. Tarrant shrugged and hit the com switch  
  
"Cally, Avon" he said trying to keep a normal voice  
  
"Yes" answered Avon over the com system  
  
"Avon, your late and so's Cally…tell her for us…oh and Avon did you realise you were in the wrong cabin?!" his voice broke into a laugh.   
  
"I'm not…I've moved" said Avon dryly  
  
"Into Cally's cabin?" said Tarrant, Dayna and Villa were giggling in the background  
  
"Would you suggest I moved into yours?" commented Avon dryly, Tarrant went silent, "As I thought…no so shutup and we'll be there in ten minutes".  
  
The com system went silent, Tarrant turned to the other two  
  
"Not very loveable is he?!"  
  
"No" answered Villa "But he certainly told you didn't he!!!!"  
  
  
THE END   



End file.
